The Jewel Hunt
by liv4537
Summary: Juvia has a younger sister who comes to visit after not seeing her for almost two years. She meets Juvia's Fairy Tail friends and some of her other acquaintances as well. One in particular catching her eye. Or the one where a certain ice mage has a thing for a certain water mage and stuff happens. Sorry I suck at summaries guys.
1. Chapter 1

The chill from outside had been keeping Jewel inside all day. She stared out as the first snowflakes of winter began to fall. The cold had come late this year, being the middle of November already. A feeling of melancholy swept over Jewel as she remembered how she and Juvia used to make snow-women and snow forts around this time of year when they were younger, so many years ago. She smiled sadly and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

It had been almost two years since Juvia left home to join a wizard guild. Her parents immediately accepted, understanding her need to improve herself and become more independent. She was turning into an adult after all. Jewel was happy that her sister was going out to find her place in the world, but that didn't stop her from missing her terribly.

It hurt.

Sighing, Jewel began to get ready for bed when a genius thought popped into her head. She could go visit Juvia! What was the name of the guild she joined again? Ghost Ruler? Ghoul Leader? No, thats not it...P-...Ph-...Phantom? King? Phantom King? NO, wait! Phantom Lord! That was it! She could go to her guild and visit her. Surely someone there would know her, or at the very least know where she would be, right?

The next problem was convincing her parents to let her go. While they let Juvia leave home, and at the same age Jewel is now no less, her parents were much more protective of her, being the younger sibling and all. Plus, Jewel was known for being a more dependent person, and was not all that fond of going places by herself. And her parents were very aware of this fact.

'But they have to let me go!' Jewel reasoned in her head. 'I'm sure they can understand where I'm coming from, they miss her just as much as I do. Probably more! I've got to do this.

In the end Jewel's parents agreed, albeit reluctantly. She guilt tripped them by expressing how it was almost her birthday and she didn't want to have to spend another year without seeing her sister. Getting to Oak Town, where the Phantom Lord guild was located, would take a couple days so she set out immediately. Jewel promised to be home in a few months, kissed and hugged them both goodbye and left.

Jewel hummed as she walked, rubbing her hands together and shivering slightly in the cold as she got off the train. She had finally arrived in Oak Town, an older-looking place with stone buildings with tall towers. The vastness of it surprised Jewel, a small-town girl who had never left home before. Jewel imagined Juvia walking down these streets and feeling the same sense of awe that she felt in that moment.

Since the young water Mage had no idea where the guild hall was or what it looked like, she began to ask around by walking up to the first person she saw, a middle aged woman with long dark brown hair and a kind face.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find the Phantom Lord guild hall. I just got into town and don't know my way around."

The womans face twisted in confusion, giving Jewel a strange look.

"I don't know why you'd want to visit that dump, the only people who associate with that place are hooligans and ruffians, but to each her own I guess. And you seem like a nice girl so I'll tell you." She sighed. "From here keep heading uptown. When you pass the clock tower then you're close. Can't miss it, it's a mess and its huge."

"Oh, um, thank you..."

Jewel walked away, following the path the woman had showed to her.

'That was weird. Does Phantom Lord have a bad rep around here or something? That woman sure didn't sound very fond of them. But they can't be all that bad if Juvia decided to join them...right?'

Now Jewel was nervous, the worst case scenarios immediately filling her head.

'What if she got into trouble with them and she's working off a debt, or they made her their slave, or worse, she was kidnapped. Juvia! Please be ok!'

Jewel started to walk faster as her nerves grew until she was full or running. She made it to the top of the hill-like town, out of breath and sweaty. Her fatigue occupied her for only a short time before she looked up and noticed to guild hall. Or what was left of it.

Most of the rubble was still lying around in one huge mess, and Jewel was confused. What the hell happened to the guild hall? And if it's been destroyed, the where's Juvia?!

Jewel moaned in frustration and sat down on a nearby bench, trying to decide what to do. She needed answers, but had no idea who could give the ones she was looking for.

'Well, they probably won't know where Juvia is, but the townspeople would be a good way to find out what exactly went down here. Maybe I could find that lady from before and ask her.'

But that didn't get her very far.

"Oh you know, another guild rivalry. Seems they pissed someone off big time."

"There was a big explosion that shook the whole town."

"Didn't you hear about it from the news? Wow you must really live under a rock haha'

They spoke to her as if she already knew what had happened, mentioning names and people whose faces drew a blank in her mind.

Finally an old man saw the frustration on her face and took pity on her, explaining the huge battle Phantom Lord had against Fairy Tail.

"What's Fairy Tail? Is that another magical guild?"

"Yes. Apparently Phantom did a pretty good number on a few of there members, putting them in the hospital for quite some time. And their guild hall was destroyed, although not as badly as they destroyed Phantom afterwords."

"Why would they attack the other guilds members?"

"Who knows. Probably had something to do with an old rivalry between the guilds. But if you ask me, those troublemakers had what was coming to them. They cause trouble wherever they go, especially here in town. The day those Fairies came to town was the day we could all start living peacefully again."

Jewel stared at the man open-mouthed. How could he say such things about her sisters guild? Were they all really as horrible as he made them out to be? Oh, what has Juvia gotten herself into?!

Apparently Jewel had been staring for quite some time, because the old man waved a hand in front her her face with a concerned look. She blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Al you all right dear? You don't look so good."

Jewel sighed.

"It's just...if the guild hall was destroyed, where are all its members?"

"It was disbanded some time ago. I'd assume all the members left to join other guilds, cause trouble somewhere else. Why, are you looking for someone?"

"...yes. But now I have no idea how to find her."

The old man gave her a serene smile. "Then if I were you, I'd go ask those Fairy Tail fellows. They might have some idea where the person your looking for has gone."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She inquired nervously. "aren't they swore enemies and all..."

"Well yes, but it's not like you really have any other options, do you?"

"That's true. Well I guess I've got a plan now. Thank you so much for all your help old man, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all young lady. Good luck and be car- HEY, WAIT. WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!"

Jewel giggled and waved back at him as she left the square, intent on finding Fairy Tail, and her sister. The old man had told her to take the train to Hargeon and that it was a straight shot south to Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail resided, about a days walk.

She sat down on the soft seat of the train and stared out the window as the people and town disappeared, making room for rolling hills and meadows.

'I hope these people in Fairy Tail can help me find my sister. This trip is becoming more troublesome than I first expected.'

Little did Jewel know just how unexpected her life was about to get come the next couple days...


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was long and boring. Jewel passed the time staring out the window. After a while even that became mundane and she was beginning to wish she had brought some of her books from home after all. The extra weight would have been worth it if she could entertain herself.

Glancing around the traincar, Jewel looked to see what the other passengers were doing. When she was bored, she enjoyed passing the time people-watching. And she was near the back of the train so she could see a lot of what was going on, which wasn't much.

Directly across from her, an old lady sat clutching her large purse, snoring loudly with her small feet hanging off the seat. What the woman needed such a large purse for, Jewel could only guess. That's when a 'thump' caught her attention.

Down the aisle a young child was playing on the ground as her mother tried to wrestle her into the seat so a man trying to pass could continue. He huffed in annoyance and made his way to the bathroom at the back of the train.

Jewel averted her eyes as he passed so she wouldn't be seen staring at the scene in front of her. She was a naturally curious person, which lead to many awkward moments and prolonged eye contact she did not mean to initiate.

She blushed in embarrassment at the thought and turned to stare out the window again. She must have fallen asleep because she suddenly woke up shaking.

No, someone was shaking _her_.

Jewel finally came to her senses and looked to her shoulder, which had a hand resting on it.

Looking past the hand, up the arm to the face, she saw a young man in front of her. Probably a few years older than herself.

He had a shock of bright blue hair on his head that stood up stick straight, like he had just been electrocuted. He almost reminded her of a porcupine. The mans face seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, although he didn't seem particularly angry at her.

But what caught Jewels attention the most were his eyebrows. They were thick and dark, like someone glued two black fuzzy caterpillars above his eyes. She didn't mean to stare, and fortunately the stranger didn't seem to notice, too busy asking her a question she wasn't listening to.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jewel realized she sounded pretty stupid just then. Her thought was confirmed when that scowl deepened a little. She winced.

"I asked if this was yours. It was laying in the middle of the aisle and I nearly tripped over it." He gestured to the object in his hands.

"Oh!" She looked down at the small blue bag in his hands.

"Yes, it's mine. Sorry, I must have knocked it over when I was sleeping. My bad."

"Yeah just be more careful next time."

"Uh" she blinked at his curtness. "Ok. And thanks. Ya know, for giving it back."

"No problem."

As the man turned away, Jewel noticed the strange mark on the upper arm of his jacket. He must have noticed her brows furrow, because he turned back around.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, it's just...that mark on your sleeve. What is it?"

He squared his shoulders proudly. "That's the mark of Lamia Scale."

"Lamia Scale...I feel like I've heard that name before. Is that a magical guild by chance?"

He smirked. "Indeed. I come from the same guild as the wizard saint Iron Rock Jurra. That's probably where you've heard it before, right?"

Jewel shook her head. "Actually I'm afraid not. I think my sister might have mentioned them to me in one of her letters though...and uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's a wizard saint?"

"WHAT?!"

The bluenette's eyes bulged and his eyebrows raised way way up on his head. Jewel would have laughed at the sight if he didn't look so shocked.

"You've never heard of the ten wizard saints?! What's your name." He demanded.

"It's Jewel, but I don't see how that has any-"

"WELL Jewel, I've decided to take pity on you since you seem to be so uninformed of our ways. Let master Yuka enlighten you."

So Yuka plopped himself down on the seat next to her and got comfortable. He began to talk, and talk, and talk some more. He told her about the wizard saints, how they were the most powerful mages on Earthland, and (of course) about how he knew Jurra.

The two of them sat there for the remainder of the train ride as Yuka explained the magic council, and more about his guild, Lamia Scale. Yuka said he was traveling to Hargeon to meet up with some of his "colleagues" he called them. Jewel asked why they didn't just meet up at their guild hall if they all belonged to the same one.

"We all take on different jobs. And the time it takes to complete a job can vary. This is the first time in months we've all been free around the same time. And Hargeon is sort of a halfway point for all of us. We also have some other friends living nearby that we were planning on visiting sometime soon."

Just then the train lurched. Jewel realized the train had stopped and they had made it to Hargeon. As they got off the train, Yuka mentioned he was heading for a pub a couple blocks north to meet up with the rest of his friends and invited her to tag along.

"As much as I'd like to, I wouldn't want to impose on you guys. Besides, I'm in a bit of a hurry to get somewhere."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Beginning to walk away, he waved. "It was nice meeting you Jewel. Maybe our paths will cross again someday."

She grinned. "Yeah, for sure. Goodbye Yuka!"

They waved to each other and went their separate ways. Jewel was a little sad to see him go. Sure he was a little obnoxious, but she had enjoyed talking to him. But she had more pressing matters to attend to.

'Here I come Fairy Tail!'


End file.
